Can You Help Me?
by SoujiroAki
Summary: Summary: If you get too close to the fire and you will burn. But what if burning is the only way to make you realize that? Shin knows Maya is his fire, up to how long can he hide his feeelings for her?


**A/N: This story is based out on that hospital scene after Shin lost control again and both him and Tawara Bunshici get badly injured. It's a cliff hanger to just see them hug (and Kuzonoha gets her kiss... hmmph...) so I made my own scenario. I don't know but I liked this pair, even if it is incestuous... I don't really care to tell you the truth. My first fanfic for Tenjo Tenge, and my first that involved a guy and a girl... I have only written yaoi stuff. Pls. Read and Review. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, but Shin owns me hehhehehehe**

**Title: Can You Help Me?**

_**What am I bound by? Being this powerful... why? Is this power just a relentless flow of energy lurking deep inside of me? Isn't there something more? **_

_**I had a lot of questions like that, questions with no known answers, or answers that maybe my mind could not comprehend because I was controlled by this power, this force that awakens my anger, making me more like the devil himself.**_

_**And then there was her. With her eyes that has seen through me, and cried for me. Maya... it was wrong for me to feel like this, to feel such kind of emotion for you... but why does the ache seem to never stop? Why do I long for you this much. I must really be an idiot. Bunshichi-san would laugh at me like crazy.**_

**"Oi Brother, can you hear me? Wake up please... Maya is here now..."**

**Shin slowly opened up his eyes. Nothing. There was complete darkness swallowing him. And he remembered the old man's words:**

**"You are the darkness. The darkness in which no speckle of light can pass through you."**

**Damn Dougan Takayanagi. That manipulating old son of a bitch that makes my hell even more unbearable. And he could remember clearly now. Of how he savagely attacked Bunshici with the Reiki, and of how he pleaded Kuzonoha to give it back to him when he got beaten up. Anta no baka, Shin. You are worthless. But I could hear someone calling me, I wonder where that voice is now.**

**And then he heard again.**

**"Brother..." He felt soft, lithe fingers tracing his eyes, or what would be his eyes only if the thick bandages weren't there to block them. Now he knew where he was. His body was in pain, but it did not matter. Her hands are now traveling down his cheek, and that's all he could feel...**

**"Maya... Maya..."**

**She was suddenly startled hearing her brother's voice. She sensed the pain, but she also felt a distant echo of longing in there. Or has she been fooling herself? She knows her brother loves her more than anyone else in this planet, but it's just a sisterly affection one would expect from a big brother. But why does he sometimes evoke something else more than that? Or is it herself that she's kidding? That she may want that from him, from Shin... Shin...**

**"Maya... are you there?"**

**She woke up from her reverie when she heard that warm, deep voice. She tightened her grip on her brother's hand and he squeezed hers in return.**

**"I'm here, brother. Are you alright?"**

**And before she could get a response, he pulled her in a tight hug, the covers thrown out of the bed. She could feel his warm hands travel up her back, caressing them. Her body stiffened for a while, but that warm sensation slowly eased her out, and she succumbed into his brother's arms, her own snaked its way up his neck. **

**He could smell her hair, and he could feel her soft body against his. Oh how he wanted to feel more. He could feel her stroking his hair now, and he buried his head in her shoulder. Maya is feeling utterly odd. She wanted to burst, to provoke, to persuade him to do what her body has been yearning for so long. She could feel it coming from him, but why is he holding back? **

**Baka! What are you thinking! He is your brother, and no matter how beautiful he is, especially in the firelight, where his features would dance and shine along with the flames, the fact still remains that all of this feeling, this carnal hunger is wrong... but hell it's consuming my sanity to the hilt. **

**Shin could feel her shaking. She put his hands on her shoulder and steadied her. If only he could see her face. **

**"Maya, take these bandages off. Please."**

**"No, brother, you are badly injured if I take it off..."**

**Her further words died down when she felt his grip tighten on her shoulder. He held her firmly and said. "Just do as I say, take them off. Now."**

**She heard the finality of his tone. Slowly she released her arms from around his neck and began taking off the bandages, releasing one strip at a time. They were thick, and her hands trembled as she took them off. He was so close, she could feel his breath in her face, and his mouth is just within reach of her own. As she moved to take off the bandages on his other side they were almost nose to nose and she elicited a tiny gasp audible enough to get his attention. He tilted his head up, probably in wonder, and if he tilted his head up higher, he could've caught her mouth in full...**

**Shin was also feeling the tension mounting in between them. There was a need coming forth below, it ached and he was breathing rather hard. She could feel her, smell her. Her fingers were trembling, he knew it was something else, and he knew he could barely contain this building temptation rising within him. **

**He slid his hand from her shoulder down to her waist, and in doing so he brushed lightly on the side of her breasts. He felt her stiffen, and he circled her waist moving them closer. He could feel her chest now, and it gave him another wave of exquisite sensations ready to erupt... and as the last of the bandages feel down on their lap, he slowly opened his eyes ready to block the rejection he will soon see when he look at her.**

**He was dead wrong.**

**As his eyes grew accustomed to this new found light, he hesitantly looked up to see her face. And what he saw will be imprinted in his mind forever. There was no rejection, there was no hate. Her eyes are like a mirror of his hunger, a plea to relieve them of this heat that's burning them to the core. Without thinking of the consequences that might kick in later, or what it is they both have to pay, he held nothing back. He stopped thinking, and let go...**

**He thumbed her lips, feeling the soft, satin flesh, he tilted her chin and kissed her fully. He flashed out his tongue to touch her lower lip and she moaned in pleasure. He used this opportunity to go inside of her mouth, and their tongues met, both tasting and fighting for dominance. His left hand moved to her breast, massaging them gently. She couldn't take it anymore and felt a wetness settling in her panties. They have held it in for so long, she knew he had bottled it up too and now she can feel it pouring down on her, and it felt so damn good.**

**He pinched one hard aching nipple and she muffled a scream. He nibbled down her neck and her hands are pushing him down lower, to where the real ache was. He could sense her need and he's more than happy to oblige. He began to unbutton her blouse, kissing the revealing skin as he went. He unhooked her bra and released her breasts from their cups. He trailed kisses from her collarbone down, and took one hard peak into his mouth. He sucked gently, licking the soft, pink flesh. He took the other one and felt her writhing, digging her nails onto his back. **

**He laid her on the bed, and he took of his shirt and carelessly threw it off on his shoulder. Sexy, Maya thought and she was instantly on fire as he buried his face in her neck again, licking her ear and heard him moan.**

**Her hands moved feeling the lean, hard chest, tracing the planes and back again. He grasped his hair and they were like silk sliding through her fingers. His hands took a nipple again and she was on the verge of rapture.**

**"Aaaahhh brother... that feels so good..."**

**"Maya..."**

**His hand slid down further, hitching her skirt up. He rubbed her smooth thighs and teased her by playing his fingers at the hem of her panties. Slowly he would let a finger slip in, and take it back making her want for more.**

**"Brother... Onegai... onegai!" It was almost a scream.**

**"Call me Shin, Maya... say my name..."**

**She could not resist. His breath in her neck and his hands dancing playfully in front of her now wet crotch. She tried to lead his hand in, but he blocked it and he pulled away, leaving her totally bereft.**

**"Brother..." she saw the look on his eyes and did not dare defy again.**

**"Shin... Shin! Oh Shin touch me!"**

**It was like a sudden burst of aphrodisiac coming from deep inside. Once he heard his name he kissed her down hard and let slip his hand inside her soaked panties. He felt the warm, moist lips and traced through the slit, touching that sensitive part that jerked her body up. He inserted one finger and it felt as though it was swallowing it, and he inserted one more, first stroking her gently, and picking up the pace that led her to thrust her hips along, following the sweet, hot rhythm.**

**She was out of her mind and dizzy with what was happening to her. His fingers are going in and out of her, and his other hand are now caressing her breast. She on the other hand held on to Shin for dear life and nibbled on his neck. She grabbed handfuls of his hair and her other hand now fumbled in the hospital pajamas Shin is wearing. She trailed down and felt his male hardness through the fabric.**

**"Mmmmmm..." he moaned and she squeezed it firmly and felt it pulsate in her touch. She pulled away from Shin and shifted them in a half sitting position. She was dripping down her leg and she needed more. She needed him inside of her. She looked him in the eye and said**

**"Take me. Take me Shin. Make love to me... I wanted you so bad..." There were tears in her eyes and he pulled her close. She smelled her hair and made soothing circles on her shoulders.**

**"Maya... you don't know just how much..." And his words are barely a whisper. Maya, he had always loved her. Loved her like no other. Kuzonaha was just called her girlfriend, but he did not have the same feelings for her. Maya, though it was wrong, he could not not love her. She is the only one who could call out to him and save him from the Reiki. The one who tempers his power, the one who can take him out of this misery and be by his side.**

**He knew he would never let her go. She was his fire, will always be... and he's consumed by her if his soul had a voice, it would be screaming in pleasure and in agony as well. **

**"You don't say it but I know I am a burden... you wallow in my misery and I've hurt you in more ways than one. I know after this will be another dose of pain, and more for me... but Maya, will you be there for me? If I couldn't control it anymore... can you help me?"**

**A tear fell. She pulled his neck and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster. Somehow she could not find the words to answer but with the way her eyes stung from the endless tears flowing out of it, she knew what that answer was...**

**to be continued...**

**Oh well, I'm not really good at these things but let me know if you want a continuation...**

**If only they have hotter scenes in the anime (wink.wink) Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
